


Going Somewhere?

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee hates Ryo leaving in the middle of the night.





	Going Somewhere?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/gifts).



> Written for oneill’s prompt ‘Any, Any, being woken up by someone's attempt to sneak off in the middle of the night,’ at fic_promptly.

It had been a great night up to this point. They’d had dinner at a good but not too expensive restaurant where the steaks were cooked just the way they liked them, and they’d splashed out for half a bottle of red wine to go with their meal, which had left them both with a pleasant buzz. After dinner, they’d seen a pretty decent action movie at the nearby multiplex before taking a taxi back to Dee’s place for ‘dessert’, otherwise know as great sex.

As date nights went, far as Dee was concerned this one had been damn near perfect. Right up until now.

Dee had fallen asleep spooned behind Ryo, their combined body heat making a snug cocoon out of the covers pulled up around them. There was something especially appealing about sharing a bed with another warm body on a cold night.

Movement woke him, along with the chill caused by the absence of Ryo’s body pressed up against his own. Ryo was sitting on the edge of bed, pulling his socks on. His shirt was already in place, the fabric stretching taut across his shoulders and back as he leaned forward in order to reach his feet.

“Ryo? Where're ya goin', babe?”

Ryo paused what he was doing to glance back at Dee. “Sorry, thought I could get up without waking you. Go back to sleep.”

“Not what I asked,” Dee grumbled, sitting up, the cool air of his bedroom bringing his arms out in gooseflesh. He shivered slightly.

“I have to get home,” Ryo replied with a sigh, standing to pull his pants up, shoving shirttails inside before fastening everything, belt last of all. “I can’t leave Bikky alone all night, and I can’t expect Melinda to keep an eye on him until morning. She’s not getting any younger. I told her I’d be home by midnight and I’m going to be late as it is. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“This sucks, y’know that?” Dee flopped back on his pillows, resigned to spending the rest of the night alone. Then he sat up again as an idea hit him. “I could come with!”

“Where’s the sense of both of us going out in the cold? Beside, we have work tomorrow.”

“So? I’ll throw a few things in a bag and we’ll take my car. It’ll save you havin’ to try and find a taxi at this time of night, or God forbid, take the subway alone.”

“I can take care of myself, Dee; I’ve done it before, dozens of times.”

“I know, and I’m not sayin’ you can’t, it’s just… I’d feel happier knowin’ you weren’t takin’ unnecessary risks; it’s a long walk to the nearest station, and the weather’s not all that great.” Dee was dressing fast as he spoke, rummaging in his drawers and pulling out a couple of sweaters, tossing one to Ryo and pulling the other on himself. “Put that on. No sense in gettin’ colder than we have to.”

“You’re crazy, Dee. None of this is necessary.”

“Maybe not, but humor me. You ever think that maybe I just don’t want to spend the rest of the night alone in my bed? Way warmer with two.”

That drew a chuckle from Ryo. “Fine, have it your way.”

Throwing overnight essentials into a shoulder bag, Dee followed Ryo out into the apartment’s main living area, where his partner was putting his shoes on, and did the same, shoving his feet into ankle boots and zipping them before passing Ryo his coat. 

“We all set? You got everything?” Dee asked

“I should be asking you that. You’re the one had to pack. All I had with me is what I’m wearing.”

“If I’ve forgotten anything, I can borrow, right?”

“Don’t push your luck,” Ryo teased.

Snatching up his keys, Dee led the way out into the hall, locking the apartment behind them. Hell of a thing, leaving a warm, comfortable bed in the middle of the night to trek across the city and get into another bed that would be cold until their bodies warmed it, but he wasn’t complaining. It still beat sleeping alone.

The End


End file.
